Living with Malfoy
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl is in love with Harry Potter, but when he isn't her partner for the new life skills class, and Malfoy is instead, how will she cope?


Warning~ This is not edited. If you would like to edit my next chapter please pm me!

This was it. Finally, today would be the first class ever of Life Skills. Why was I so excited about this? I mean, we have to go sit in a classroom for the next two hours and discuss what it would be like if we were to live a muggle life. To be honest, I didn't know what to expect from this class. All I knew was that mostly every sixth year student had to take it. Besides that and the fact that Madam Pomfrey is teaching the class, I am utterly clueless. Yet, I couldn't help but be excited.

"Hey! Cat! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to see Harry Potter running down the hall to catch up with me . I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Here came the love of my life, and he didn't even know it. I mean, we were friends, but I've always had a crush on him. A crush he seemed oblivious to.

"Hey Harry." I said as he walked me to class. Okay so he wasn't walking me to class, he was just walking _with_ me to class. But still, a girl can dream. I could feel butterflies flapping around in my stomach…butterflies!

"Are you heading to the life skills class also?" He asked casually as we continued down the hall to the class room. I nodded my head yes, afraid if I opened my mouth I might confess my love for him. It's not that I liked the fact the he was 'the boy who lived' like most girls did, I liked Harry for, well, Harry. He was so sweet and nice, and he was so adorable!

We walked into the room and I watched as he sat down at the table next to Ron. After waving to Ron and saying hello, I went to sit down next to Bridget, my best friend for the past five years, and a fellow Gryffindor.

"Did Harry just walk you to class!" She whispered and squealed quietly in excitement, causing me to blush. She knew how much I liked Harry.

"Alright class, settle down. Now, as you all may know, Hogwarts has never had a life skills class before." The professor started, " This year, will be quite fun. Now please listen carefully while I explain what we will be doing this year. You might want to take notes." She said, shooting that bloke Malfoy a pointed look.

"First of all, this will be a year long project that will count for your entire grade." Groans sounded throughout the room. "You will be paired in partners and that person will be you 'significant other' or pretend spouse for the remainder of the year." The class quickly erupted in small chatter. "Quiet, quiet. For this project, you and your 'spouse' will live together in a small apartment. These apartments were made on the fifth floor. Now, while you live in this small house, you will have to cook, clean, pay bills, go shopping, and other things along those lines." The class once again groaned.

"You will be given fake money, to buy your supplies, this money will be usable in certain stores at Hogsmead. You will also have a journal that you are expected to write in as much as possible." The professor continued in a boring tone.

"Will we be able to chose our own partners?" Bridget asked excitedly.

"No. I will chose your partners for you. That reminds me. I will now give you the name of each set of students, then you will move to the seat next to them. These groups will be unchangeable. After class today you and your partner will go to your assigned rooms and get yourselves situated." More groans and grunts of distaste sounded through out the classroom.

Oh my god! Harry and me might be partners! PLEASE LET HARRY AND ME BE PARTNERS! And that's how I started cheering 'Harry.' over and over in my head.

"First group, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Next, Crabbe and Ms. Witnick….Mr. Goyle and Ms. Parkinson…Lovegood and Longbottom…Bridget and Blaise." She kept reading down the list and I was very aware that neither Harry's name or mine was called as she neared the end of the list. I felt a pang of sorrow for my friend who was paired with the Slytherin. I gave her hand a squeeze before she moved over to where Blaise was sitting.

_Harry._

_Harry._

_Harry._

_There was only for people left in the class now!_

"_Mr. Potter and Millicent…" I felt my heart sink like lead to my stomach. Harry was paired with HER. She was horrible! She was an evil Slytherin! Oh wait, that means…._

"_Catherine and Mr. Malfoy." I think my heart stopped as my eyes bulged out of my head. I looked around the room at all of the faces, looking at me with Sympathy. I looked over at Harry, still wide eyed and he gave me one of those, 'that must really suck' faces. _

"_Well, I'm not moving Wicks." Malfoy sneered, making it clear that I was going to have to get up and move to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes and dragged myself into the seat next to him, making sure I sat as far away from him as possible. I didn't even know Malfoy, never talked to him in my life, but I've only heard bad things about him._

"_Luna, would you mind handing out all of these journals?" The teacher asked, handing a stack of leather not books to Luna. Each of our names were written in silver cursive on the front._

"_On the first page of your journal, you will find your room number and the password. Once you get your notebook you may go." She said dismissively. When Luna handed me my notebook I immediately stood and walked out of the class room, I was more then upset._

"_Cat!" I heard Bridget call from behind me, I ignored her and continued walking. "Catherine Wicks! You stop right there." I rolled my eyes but stopped, waiting for the short blond to catch up to me._

"_Can you believe this!" I exclaimed she just nodded her head yes. _

"_You'll be fine. Come on, lets go see our rooms." Bridget exclaimed, grabbing my hand and running down the hall towards the fifth floor. When we got there we realized that our rooms were right next to each other. I went into my room, and she went into hers._

_Draco and my apartment was huge. When you opened the door, you were in a giant common room. The furniture was black leather and was centered around a giant silver fire place, the rugs were a beautiful white and the walls were painted a dark green. The whole room screamed Slytherin. In the common room were also two desks, and three doors leading into different rooms. The first door lead into a large muggle kitchen, the walls were red, and the floors were made of gold tiles. The counter was black, and the whole kitchen was centered around the Gryffindor theme. In the kitchen was another door that opened into a small closet, full of cleaning supplies._

_I walked out of the kitchen and opened the other doors. One was a large bathroom, where mostly everything was white. And the other was a large bedroom. Both Draco and My things were in the room. The walls of the room were very white, while the rug was a deep red. Everything in the room was made of wood or was a teal color. It reminded me of a really nice hotel room. I realized that me and Draco were supposed to share this room, and quickly levitated all of his things out of the room, placing them next to the couch. There was no way I was sharing a bed with him. I left the bedroom and quickly put a locking spell on the door, so Malfoy couldn't open it. _

_I then quickly cast a spell on the wall separating me and Bridget's common rooms. A door quickly appeared and I stepped through it. Once through, I was standing in Bridget's common room, watching as she quietly levitated all of Blaise's things out of the bedroom and next to the couch as well. Her room was exactly the same as mine. _

"_These rooms are great!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me and hugging my small frame. _

"_I know! I can't believe we get to live in them for the rest of the year!" I added. _

"_Okay. Well I'm going to go get unpacked, I'll come see you when I'm done!" Bridget gushed, and I quickly left the room. I then went and sat down lazily in the arm chair by the fire. I just sat there quietly. It was raining and the sound put me in a slow and peaceful trance. I guess that's why I didn't here Draco come into the room._


End file.
